Te amo
by DannyU
Summary: SongFic COn la cancion Maldita suerte de Sin bandera Dramione


-Hermy no te vallas…espera, puedo explicarlo.- decía el rubio

-¿Explicar que? el porque te estabas revolcando con ella. Pero si lo entiendo. Tanto tiempo sin sexo…ya me conozco esa retahíla de memoria-dijo la castaña-

Me voy. Y ni se te ocurra volverme a buscar Draco Malfoy. Nunca

-Pero déjame explicarte. Yo...

-Tu no me vas a volver a explicarme nada en tu vida. Olvídame. No existo no se si alguna vez en la vida existí para ti.

Draco la observo alejarse.

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte. __Se me acabó la ilusión __Esa noche en que te fuiste. __Tú me deshiciste. _

Hermione

Déjame explicarte. No todo es como lo viste. Por favor. Ven a la sala de los menesteres a las 3.

No faltes.

Maldito Huron

Estaré sin falta. Solo para volver a comprobar que eres un desgraciado. Llégame a tocar un pelo y date por muerto.

_Yo no consigo dejar de pensarte, __Entre__ rabia y dolor __Imagino tu carita __ triste __Cuando me dijiste_:

-Odio verte, odio te, te odio….

-Pero Hermione, te juro que yo no quería acostarme con lavender

-¿Entonces que¿Te obligaron?...ya no mas, después de todo lo que vivimos, ya no tengo corazón, me lo roto de nuevo Draco

_Lo siento tanto __Ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor. __Para que continuar, __Si falta corazón_

-No vuelvas a buscarme. No me encontraras, ya no estamos en el colegio…si yo no quiero que me encuentres, no lo harás.

-Pero Hermy yo te…

-Nunca has sido capaz de decirlo ni nunca lo sentirás. Ni siquiera la primera ve que hicimos el...digo, tuvimos sexo, fuiste capaz de decirme que me amabas

-Hermione, conoces a mi padre, si el nos veía se acababa lo nuestro…yo no quiero perderte.

-Pues ya lo hiciste cabrón

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía __Y Si dices adiós y te amo todavía__Maldita las ganas de volver a verte __Si ya te he perdido. _

Hermione

Te he buscado por cielo, tierra y mar. Necesito vete, ya no importa, todo acabo mi padre ha muerto y tu bien lo sabes. Se que fuiste tu. No importa, te sigo queriendo. Al pasar estos tres años, cada vez te necesito más. Llueva, truene o relampaguee, haga frio o haga sol, mi corazón siente tu vacio.

D. Malfoy

Draco

Tu me prometiste un matrimonio, una vida feliz. Pero veo que con Levender la vas mejor. N éxito. Deja de buscarme. Si tu padre murió por mi varita, y me siento orgullosa de haberme desecho de un mortífago más.

Con todo e desprecio del mundo

Saludos a tu esposa Lavender

H.J. Granger

_Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo __Vivir para ti __Morir cada segundo_. _Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo__Y el cielo se desplomó_

-Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía señor Malfoy. Veo que la guerra lo transformo.

-Pues si le digo la verdad, no fue la guerra. Fue un amor no correspondido.

-¿Acaso Lavender te trajo problemas para conquistarla?

-Señorita Granger, usted sabe a que me refiero

- Oh, siéndole sincera señor Malfoy ya no recuerdo nada de mi época de estudios. Fue un tiempo muy doloroso en mi vida, si es que a eso se e puede llamar vida. Porque andar esquivando a un niñato inmaduro es cosa difícil señor Malfoy

_Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino __Desesperado me ves__Como me golpeó el destino __Inmenso vacío. _

_Solo qué queda de nuestra alegría__Una botella en el mar, __Un río de melancolía __Y yo que no sabía…_

---------RECORTE DE CORAZÓN DE BRUJA--------

Y para todas las seguidoras del grandísimo Draco Malfoy, les tenemos el chisme del año… Se ha separado de su actual esposa Lavender Brown. Cuando se le pregunto los motivos simplemente respondió - Amores de colegio. Según fuentes cercanas a la pareja, Malfoy le pidió el divorcio a Brown porque seguía amando a su antigua pareja…¿Quién será la afortunada?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Que tú eras tanto y eras todo, el infinito para mí __Me vuelvo loco amor __Ay que será de mí_!

Hermione

Te sigo buscando. Responde mis llamados. Fue un error, mi padre me obligo, y ahora que no esta el, ya no hay nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino. Siento que estoy agonizando al no tenerte, al no tocarte, al no besarte, al no discutir conmigo, por favor no me ignores mas.

D. Malfoy

_Dios sabe que te adoro y te adore __Tal vez no fue bastante __tal vez__ me equivoque __Hoy el dolor esta matándome _

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía __Si dices adiós y te amo todavía__Maldita esas ganas de volver a verte __Si ya te he perdido. _

Sr. Malfoy

Le recuerdo que no quiero volver a verlo, pero accedo a sus suplicas. Nos vemos en las tres escobas el domingo a las 3 pm. No le esperare ni un solo minuto

_Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo __Vivir para ti __Morir cada segundo. _

_-_Levamos aquí mas de 15 minutos Malfoy y no me has dicho lo que realmente me querías decir.

-Pues es que tu dijistealguna ve que yo no era capaz de decirlo…entonces…pues ….yo..ehhh…Hermione Yo TE AMO

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo__El cielo se desplomó… _

_-_Que gracioso…. Yo ya no lo hago

_Mi cielo se desplomo…_


End file.
